Common antimicrobial material can be divided into three categories: natural antimicrobial materials, organic antimicrobial materials and inorganic antimicrobial materials. Inorganic antimicrobial material containing silver ion has been developed vigorously due to its wide effectiveness and safety. In comparison with using antibiotics or other organic compounds (e.g. sodium hypochlorite, etc.) using silver ion is more environmental friendly and less drug resistant. Developing an antimicrobial material with stability and long-lasting antibacterial effect is the trend of the times.